thelastingressfandomcom-20200213-history
Stigma
The Stigma are creatures of many different origins who have been severely corrupted by extreme amounts of either light or dark energy. Most Stigma are mutations of the natural fauna and wildlife on the planet (including humans) and also include infected Calls as well as creatures born from pure energy. Overall, the term "Stigma" is widely used to mean "non-human entity or creature that has violent tendencies." ''The Stigma are named so because the population (mainly the Order of Nations) sees them as ''"a stigma on the life of the planet." Classification The Order of Nations has set up a system of classifications for the Stigma, based on appearance, overall threat and power/intelligence, and source of their corruption (either dark or light energy). These three classification systems give each catalogued Stigma a set of three numbers: AAA-BBB-CCC, where AAA is the threat and power, BBB is the appearance, and CCC is their corruption affiliation.An example of this would be of the basic Stigma known as an Umbra. Since they are a low-level Stigma with not much power, belong to a specific line of Stigma, and are made of pure dark energy, their classification number is D03-U01-PDE. It is a D-level power rank with a level 3 threat rank, they belong to the Umbra family and is the first stage, and are made of pure dark energy. Ranks Power/Intelligence A stigma's threat and power fall into two different classification categories based on their overall strength and behavior. Power rankings are: *''E-Rank:'' These are the lowest ranked Stigmas, and can be seen as nearly harmless. The only reason most E-Ranks are even considered Stigma are that they are non-human and/or outside of the normal fauna of the planet. They show very little to no signs of cognitive thought. *''D-Rank:'' D-rank Stigma are hostile towards humans and wildlife, but have very little power, and are easily defeated. In swarms they can be more dangerous, but it would take a large amount to cause any sort of major threat. They seem to be intelligent, able to plan attacks with others, but still seem to act more on animalistic instinct. *''C-Rank:'' Stigma in the C rank are more powerful (and usually larger) than D-rank, and are considered the standard of a Stigma. Fairly powerful and threatening, but still weak singularly (though it would only take a small group of them to make trouble rather than swarms). They seem to have basic thought patterns, and almost a sense of self. *''B-Rank:'' These Stigma are something to watch out for. They are much more powerful than the average Stigma, and can cause problems on their own. Much more aggressive and cunning than previous ranks, but a trained person on combat can still take them down. They have a sense of singularity and can sometimes command small groups of lesser Stigma. *''A-Rank:'' Very powerful Stigma. They are the most powerful "standard" type of Stigma and can cause panic and chaos by themselves. Usually either very intelligent or very animalistic, these Stigma are especially hostile. Though they have high intelligence, they do not seem to be able to be reasoned with. They are almost never seen not commanding a group of lesser Stigmas while attacking, and can be seen as a group's "ringleader." *''S-Rank:'' The most powerful type of Stigma. The S-Rank is reserved for the worst of the worst, the most threatening and/or intelligent of creatures. S-Rank are usually enormous beings and have even been known to have instances of speech. Very few S-ranked Stigma have been known to not be hostile, but there have been some cases of ones (normally with a light-based corruption) to have either been reasoned with or to only be called a Stigma based on their physical attributes. Threat Rank A threat ranking is a number based 1 through 10 where one is low threat (rarely attacking) and 10 is high threat (extremely hostile). In some cases a Stigma can have a threat ranking of 0, but this is usually only seen in either very low E-rank Stigma or certain S-Rank Stigma who have not shown any signs of hostility and are very intelligent to the point of cognitive thought and complex speech. Corruption Affiliation The corruption affiliation is based upon the event which created the Stigma as well as the energy affiliation. The different types are: *''Pure Light/Dark Energy:'' Shortened to either PLE or PDE, these Stigma are born from the condensed mass of large amounts of energy to form one new sentient being. Some form of intelligence and overall form seperates these beings from the energy itself. *''Corrupted by Light/Dark Energy:'' Shortened to CLE or CDE these Stigma were once some other form of life that has been changed physically and mentally by high amounts of energy. However, this does not include individual humans whose actions, mind, and/or Soul have been influenced by energy (while they are still living [NOTE: see Unman]. History Origin While the true origin of the Stigma is not known to the human population, they can only speculate that they have been around as long as any other creature on the planet. However, the true origin of the beings that came to be known as the Stigma were created after the Grievous Paroxysm, a colossal eruption of monstrous amounts of dark energy from the ethereosphere on the Southern Continent which in turn created the Great Maw. Ever since, dark energy has been leaking from the Maw as well as other weak spots in the earth of the surrounding area. From this seeping energy, as well as the initial and remaining fallout from the Paroxysm, it began to corrupt any and all life it came into contact with. These infected fauna and wildlife became the first Stigma. Eventually the energy built up and began to condense into new lifeforms, creating the first "natural-born" Stigma. Meanwhile near the more northern pole of the planet, there were also small spots of light energy leaks as well. After years of being exposed to such conditions, certain lifeforms became light-infected Stigma. Though the energy was light-based, and usually considered by humans to be "pure" and/or "harmless" energy, enough exposure to light energy can cause a "burn up" up the brain, making the creatures hostile and therefore considered Stigma. First Contact Sometime in early 5 BEO, the Great War between the races of humans was still ravaging the planet. The first encounter between humans and Stigma occurs in the city of Bedlam on the Southern Continent only about a hundred miles from the Great Maw. A hostile group of assorted D- to C-Rank Stigma became hostile towards the populace of the city. When the people noticed that normal weapons were having little to no effect on the Stigma, the Unlocked humans found that their special Weapons and Magic, as well as the abilities used by their Calls were able to defeat them. Founding of the Order It was not enough however, and the city was forced to evacuate and begin heading north. Within the following years, the number of Stigma attacks grew, as did their appearances en masse across the planet. This seemed to be a blessing in disguise however as this gave the humans a common enemy. Five years later, the humans ceased their war and founded an alliance in the Order of Nations who made it their goal to snuff out the Stigma threat. The Stigma War From 567 to 574 AEO, a defected man from the Order, known only as the Master was powerful enough with dark energy to influence the Stigma under his control. He had massed them into one large coordinated army that he used to attack the Order. During this time, he was also able to create a new Stigma, a PDE type that had three different natural forms. When the Master was defeated by Nox, his influence over the Stigma faded and they dispersed once more, their numbers slowly decreasing over time to a "normal" status once more. Present In the present time, the Stigma are still a worldwide threat that the Order of Nations tries to contain and deal with. Their numbers have not lessened, and no end to them seems to be in sight. Physiology Stigma come in hundreds if not thousands of different types and appearances. There is however certain patterns that appear throughout infected Stigma. If infected by dark energy, the appearance of the fauna or wildlife becomes darker in color scheme as well as seeming more sickly. Their visage becomes an almost permanent image of anger. If one becomes infected with light energy, their colors become much lighter, and their appearance becomes very stern (still an image of angry determination, but not as feral as dark-infected are). Stigma created from pure dark energy tend to have similar appearances as well. They are similar to dark-infected, yet their colors are even more devoid of color, usually becoming shades of greys and blacks. They have a naturally dark demeanor and are even more hostile in nature. Their light-made counterparts are opposite, being very white in overall appearance (yet just as hostile in most situations). It also seems that humans with Unlocked Souls, who are able to use their abilities derived from the Soul, are able to harm the Stigma to any real extent. Ordinary weapons have a normal physical effect on infected Stigma, but their energy is enough to keep their physical body going, and even heal itself in a rapid rate. Normal weapons have no effect on pure-energy Stigma however as they seem to pass right through them. It is theorized that the reason only Soul-based abilities are able to harm Stigma is that they both use the same power source, light and/or dark energy. List of Stigma *E-Rank *D-Rank *C-Rank *B-Rank *A-Rank *S-Rank See Also *''Dies'' *''Ress Ahtel'' *''Master'' *''Nox''